Sparkfire's Rage
by Orla The Platypus
Summary: Ever since I was a kit, everyone around me has been telling me to control my fire, especially my mother, the leader of LifeClan. But she has just lost her last life, and even though she and I were close, I feel almost liberated. I vow to hunt down the cat who took my mother's last life and get justice for my Clan. My name is Sparkfire, and I am finally releasing my flames.


"I, Silverstar, leader of LifeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," the silver tabby she-cat announced to the clan. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

I lifted my head and stood up straighter as Silverstar jumped down from the HighRock and stood directly in front of me, looking down on me with a kind expression. But I could see the hidden pride in Silverstar's gaze; after all, she was my mother.

"Sparkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader asked calmly.

"I do," I replied steadily, hoping the pounding in my chest wasn't too loud.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparkfire. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LifeClan."

Silverstar lay her muzzle on my head. At the same time, I licked my leader's shoulder, prompting calls of my new name from the gathered cats. As Silverstar stepped back, I put on a smile and nodded respectfully. "Well done, my beautiful daughter," Silverstar murmured. "You have truly earned your warrior name."

I wanted to challenge her, but I didn't. I would never dare do that in front of my clan. So I just nodded again and said, "Thank you, Silverstar."

Then I turned round and was immediately smothered by my older sister, Peachcloud. Both she and her littermate had been warriors for a few moons now, but Peachcloud was as excited as if SHE was the one who had just been made a warrior instead of me. Rainstorm, as expected, was standing off to the side, the hint of a grin on her face. This was the most emotion I'd see from her, but that was okay, since my other sister was giving me enough attention for ten cats.

"Congratulations, Sparkfire!" Peachcloud purred. "This is so exciting! Finally you'll be able to sleep with me and Rainstorm and Darkfoot and Bluepa-oh, wait, Bluepaw's an apprentice." She laughed sheepishly. "A few more moons and Bluepaw could be joining us!"

"C-Could you excuse me?" I said quickly. "I just want to go and see Bramblepaw."

Peachcloud giggled and nudged me. "Of course! Pity he missed the ceremony, but hopefully he'll be having one of his own in a few days!"

I laughed half-heartedly and quickly hurried away, past a few of the warriors who were calling my name a few minutes ago, and broke into a run.

My best friend was called Bramblepaw. He was born two moons after me, so we became really close friends in the four moons we were together in the nursery for. Since I had lost two of my littermates and Bramblepaw was an only kit, we had found comfort in each other and became friends. But because of the different timings of when we became apprentices, he still had a few moons to go before he became a warrior.

Right now, he was on guard at the entrance to our tunnel system. It was a shame that he had to miss my warrior ceremony, but big-hearted Bramblepaw had offered to take over from his denmate-my brother Bluepaw-who was still struggling with an injury he sustained in a training accident a few days ago. That was just like Bramblepaw, and that was a lot of the reason why I liked him.

"Sparkpaw!" Bramblepaw called happily as I approached him and his mentor, Darkfoot, who was my older brother. "Wait, what's your warrior name?"

"Sparkfire," I replied, smiling. "How's the guard going?"

"Nothing to report." Bramblepaw's smile slipped slightly. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your warrior ceremony."

"Don't worry about it," I said genuinely. "I'm glad you were looking out for my little brother. Besides, the extra time on guard will do you good. How's he doing, Darkfoot?"

"Not bad. Another moon or so and I think he might make a somewhat adequate guard."

I rolled my eyes, while Bramblepaw winced and hung his head. "How's he really doing?" I demanded.

"He's doing fine. He'll be ready for his final assessment in about half a moon, at the rate he's currently improving."

Bramblepaw's head snaps up. "What? Really?"

"Was THAT so hard?" I chuckled.

Darkfoot scowled at the ground, prompting me to roll my eyes again. "Come on, Bramblepaw. I'll send Sedgepaw to take your place."

"Why?" Bramblepaw asked immediately. "I'm covering for Bluepaw."

"Because I need to talk to you about something," I said pointedly. "That's why. Now come with me."

After finding Sedgepaw back by the HighRock and sending her to the tunnel entrance, I led Bramblepaw down the gorge path, being careful not to stray too close to FireClan territory. As we headed down, I began to talk to him about what was bothering me. "It seems like my mother is taunting me," I began hesitantly. "You know how she always made me suppress my spirit and energy?"

"Yes," Bramblepaw replied slowly.

"Well, she's still doing that even now that I'm a warrior. And just think about my warrior name. She gave me the ending "-fire". While I really love my new name, I just think it's unfair that she named me after the personality she's been trying to suppress in me since I started displaying it as a kit." I inhaled slowly. "Am I making this into something bigger than it is?"

We continued walking in silence as Bramblepaw pondered the answer to this question. As I stared down the fairly thin path across the side of the gorge, I got the sudden urge to run and leap. So I did. Leaving Bramblepaw behind, I bounded ahead and leapt down the path, the brief contact with the sand on my paws giving me an oddly satisfying feeling. I always felt so alive when I was running and leaping and just letting out my energy, something my mother tried to prevent me from doing. I didn't know why she did it; I just knew that she had been doing it ever since I was a kit. I was starting to get sick of it. After all, I was a warrior now, not an apprentice or a kit. I was an adult, and even though she was my mother, the hold she had on me was slowly loosening. I could feel it, and I was sure that Silverstar could too.

"I have my answer if you want to hear it," Bramblepaw called suddenly.

Panting, I turned and dashed back up the path until I skidded to a half to avoid hitting Bramblepaw, who laughed and said, "I wasn't sure what my answer was until I saw you just now. I think it IS unfair that she's preventing you from letting your fire and energy out, like you did just now, and then having the cheek to name you after the very thing she's trying to stamp out of you."

"Thanks for agreeing with me," I said gratefully. "I mean, I'd respect your opinion even if you didn't, but it makes me feel better that we have the same thoughts on the subject. Also, you're really wise for a little apprentice."

Bramblepaw, who had been nodding, took a few seconds to process the backhanded compliment. "Hey, I'm not little anymore, Sparkfire. Next season, you'll be looking at a brand new warrior who's just as skilled as you."

"I really hope so." I smiled at my friend as we turned and headed back up the path. "You deserve to be a warrior."

Bramblepaw glowed with the praise. "Thanks, Sparkfire."

"Anytime, Bramblepaw. Now let's get back to camp before anyone mis-."

Before I could finish my sentence, a scream broke the air.


End file.
